Dizzy World With Danny Jones
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: After getting drunk one night, Ashley finds herself older, married and with a kid? But what does this have to do with Danny Jones from McFLY?
1. Chapter 1

After a long night, of drinking and dancing at the club a few blocks away from home, I woke up, I felt like I hadn't slept enough, I didn't want to open my eyes, I searched my clock with my left hand, when I did I opened my eyes.

9:30 am. Then I closed my eyes again, I sat up and opened them again. I looked around, everything was so different, obviously it wasn't my room, the walls were beige not like the purple ones of my room, this room was way more bigger, my desk with the old computer and the bookshelves were nowhere to be seen. When I looked to the left I had to put my hand in front of my eyes, to cover them from the sunlight. I noticed a gold ring on my finger, I thought it was weird, but shrugged it off and took it off, but when I turned around and put it on the table, I realized I was naked, I got scared.

I turned my head to the right and, I saw a body laying next to me, I gasped and stood up quickly, after some seconds I decided to find my clothes, since I didn't I put on some that were in the closet, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't walk in the street with no clothes on.

After I put them all on I went near him, I looked at his body, which was half covered by a white blanket, I knelt in front of him and took a better view of his face, he had lots of freckles in his face, I could noticed how perfect her face was, he had also messy curly hair. I was captivated by him, by his perfect face, perfect body. I decided it would be better to go, so I stood up and started to walk. While I was going downstairs the bell rang.

I didn't know what to do, the bell rang again, I decided to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked but regretted it instantly.

"Ashley it's me Tom".

I didn't know why but I opened the door, maybe it was because he knew my name, or maybe because something inside of me told me to do it.

I couldn't believe it, Tom Fletcher from McFLY was standing right in front of me. I just knew who he was because my ex best friend, Vanessa loved that band, I liked some of their songs but I was just not into that kind of music.

"Ash, are you ok?" Tom asked after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes" I said.

"Where's Danny?" he asked after we came in.

That was when it hit me. The guy in the bed was Danny Jones, Tom's band mate.

"Umm, he is sleeping"

"Why that doesn't surprise me?" Tom asked, we both laughed at that.

"What about Cassandra?" he asked. This time I didn't have any idea of who he was talking about, I was still surprised I recognised him, and Danny.

I opened my mouth but said nothing. After six awkward seconds a baby cried.

Tom smiled. "I guess that answers my question" he said.

I stayed there like an idiot, I didn't know what to do or say, I turned around toward the front door, I wanted to go away, but a strong arm stopped me.

"I'll take care of her, I'm going to see what she needs" he said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I need practice, I have to be ready when the twins are born, anyway"

"Ok then". With that he went upstairs.

'Maybe he thought I was going upstairs' I thought.

I did have no idea what he was talking about, I sat on the couch near me, I watched him going upstairs and put my head in my hands when the baby stopped crying.

I looked at the door, this was my chance if I wanted to go, it was so close, then why I was hesitating?

I was so confused, first, I didn't know where I was, second, the ring on my finger, what it meant?, Third, waking up next to Danny Jones, in a strange house, and how Tom knew my name and acted like he actually was my friend, forth, the baby crying.

Was it mine? 'That's not possible, I haven't been pregnant ever'. Was Danny my husband? Did Danny and I had sex last night? And if we didn't, why I was naked in HIS bed? Did I live here? It was a dream?. All those questions and more were going around in my head. I tried to answer all the question, and find some logic, but failed.

All those thought were interrupted when by soft and warm lips kissing the top of my head.

"Morning, honey" a male voice said.

I looked around, it was Danny, carrying a beautiful baby girl with his left arm.

"Morning Danny" I said. I liked how 'honey' sounded, I smiled, but forget it soon, I had more important issues to worry about.

'Maybe I'm becoming crazy, and imagined all my life' I thought.

I decided to act cool, so they wouldn't suspect of me.

"I'm going to feed Cassandra" he said.

"Ok" I said, I looked around and didn't see tom. "Where's Tom?" I asked.

"Well, he was playing with Cass, but had a stomach ache, maybe because of the Chinese food we ate last night, he is in the bathroom now" he said laughing.

I don't know how to describe my expression, but Danny laughed even more, but left to the kitchen anyway.

I asked about tom because I wanted to act the most normal I could, if this was my real life, I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy, right?

I started to think about what was going on again.

'Danny called me honey, I woke up in the same bed he did, the gold ring, all these facts can mean that I'm married to Danny' I thought.

"Umm, Ashley?" Danny called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you remember I borrowed your computer last night?"

'Not really' I thought. "Yes" I said nonetheless.

"Well, I got all what I needed in mine now, thank you"

"Anytime"

"It's on my desk by the way, if you want to use it".

"Ok, thanks". I said running upstairs, I was going to find out if Danny Jones was my husband, and there was only one way to do it without seeming weird or crazy, the internet.

I opened the browser and typed 'Danny Jones' Biography'. I entered on the second site I saw.

**Daniel Alan David "Danny" Jones born 12 March 1986 in Bolton, England.**

**Is an English musician who is one of the lead vocalists and guitarists for pop rock band McFly.**

**Blah blah blah,**

**Danny Jones, at 23, married twenty-year-old Ashley Coleman, on April 19.**

**Ashley is a …. ( **I skipped that because I didn't want to read about me)

**Two tears after they got married, they had their first child, Cassandra Jones, on November 27.**

**After her pregnancy, Ashley refused to continue acting….**

I smiled to myself, knowing I had just found what I wanted, if I needed to know something else, I would just google it.

So, now I had some answer, but not the most important. What was going on?

'Last night I got drunk, with my friends and, and I was just 17 years old, and now I'm… how old am I?' I thought.

She opened her laptop and typed her name on google.

**Ashley Ann Coleman was born on the second of July of 1988, to Peter and Chelsea Coleman.**

**Her career as an actress started since she was pretty young, just nine months old.**

"Ok, that's my same birthday date, so what's today's date?, I'm 17 years old so it should be 2005" I said to the computer, apparently.

I moved the mouse to see the date, August 20, 2010.

I just stared at it for a really long moment. 2010? No way! 5 years? Then I should be …

I screamed, I didn't mean to, it was just an uncontrollable reaction. But c'mon, I just discovered I'm 22 years old, for crying out loud.

Then the door was wide opened.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Danny asked hugging me.

"I'm old" I whispered more to myself than to Danny. Danny heard and just laughed.

"What? You're not old" Danny said still laughing.

"Yes, I am" I argued.

Then I ran into the bathroom to see my reflection. I couldn't believe it, I was so different.

My blonde long hair, was now a light brown, and really short, just above my shoulders. My nose piercing was gone, so I pulled my shirt up to see if I had my belly piercing, but I didn't see it, nor my dragon tattoo on my left hipbone. And now that I think about it, I was a bit taller, and fatter. I guessed because of my pregnancy. I used to paint my nails all colours, and now they were just shiny white, like my mother's.

After having a really good look at myself, I noticed Danny was behind me.

"Danny?" I asked, looking at his reflection.

"Yeah?".

"Did something happened to me? You know, like an accident or something? Was I in a comma?" I asked him, this time looking at the floor.

"No, Ash, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering".

"You sure?".

"Yeah, just watched a movie, where a boy was in a comma for four years and well he didn't remember that and I don't know". where that came from? What a pathetic lie!.

"Well, no you haven't been in a comma, I know you since you were ten, and I all these years you have been alright, never been in a hospital" he said smiling/

"Sorry, for scaring you".

"It's alright, I'll go downstairs, have to finish give Cass her food" he said smiling.

I nodded and continue to look at myself with disbelief.

I missed 5 years of my freaking life, and I didn't know how. It was frustrating me.


	2. Chapter 2

After realizing I was twenty-two years old, I couldn't stop thinking what was happening, you can't age 5 years in a night, right?

I googled all day about me, about Danny, about this Cassandra.

Danny had worried about me since I asked him if I was in a comma, he had wondered why I haven't even talked to my daughter, and if something was really wrong with me, and when I was going to answer, Cassandra cried, and Danny had to go to see what she needed, while I went to bed.

When he came to the room, I pretended to be already sleep, so he just gave me a kiss on my head, and laid down, and put his arm around me, which was a bit uncomfortable.

The next morning, I woke up a bit earlier than usual, I walked sleepy to the bathroom, thinking this Danny thing was just a dream.

When I walked to my wardrobe I noticed all my clothes were missing, my heart started to beat faster.

I took a deep breath and turned around, and surely, Danny was there, on my bed, sleeping.

I grabbed some trousers and a blouse and underwear, and went back to the bathroom, in case he would wake up while I was getting dressed.

'Great this nightmare has no end' I thought while I was putting my trousers on.

Is not that I don't like the idea of being married to this so handsome guy. Everybody would die to be in my place. It's just that it wouldn't be bad if I actually lived it and remember it.

Like when I met him, or when we kissed for the first time, or our marriage, or me telling him I was pregnant, and our baby's birth and first birthday, all those important thing that you just can't forget.

I wouldn't care if the guy in the bed, was a poor worker, instead of Danny, if I could remember all those things.

He said yesterday that he met me when I was 1ten, but I'm, was seventeen, and I'd never met him.

Had I lost my mind? Instead of my memory? Or had I lost both? It was some kind of karma, for something I did?

Then I looked at the mirror, my eyes, my mum's eyes were puffy and wet. I would cry at any moment.

And now that I think about it, what about my parents? Where are they? Are they my same mum and dad from my other life? I remembered reading their names yesterday on google, and they were the same names, or I would have noticed. Peter and Chelsea.

I hadn't noticed but I had been in the bathroom for almost one hour and a half.

I looked at my reflection, my eyes weren't that puffy anymore, and I looked just fine and ready, to go out, and survive another day of this madness.

I went to the kitchen, I was very hungry, I barely ate yesterday.

Danny was there. I mumbled a 'Morning' and he did the same.

I made some scramble eggs, and when it was done, I put it on a plate and sat in front of Danny. He just stared oddly at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I had swallowed my first bite.

"Eating my breakfast". I spat.

"You don't like eggs, in fact you never eat breakfast".

"I have never not liked eggs, and I almost always eat breakfast, when I'm not late for school".

"School?" Danny said in disbelief.

"Damn" I whispered. "I meant, when, uhm, I'm not late for, uhm, anything, you know".

"Are you alright? Ashley, you are even more strange than yesterday" Danny said to me.

"Just fine" I whispered.

When I was done, I remembered what I had been wondering in the bathroom.

"Danny?"

"hmm?"

"Where are my parents?" I asked him looking directly in the eye.

"Ash? What are you talking about? You know very well, where they are" he said standing up.

"No, I really don't, Danny, please tell me".

"I knew it was for them" he whispered.

"What did you say?".

"Nothing".

"Are you going to tell me".

"Ash, please, don't tell me you really don't know, you said that you never wanted to talk about them again, to forget what happened".

"Danny, please".

"Two years ago, on August 17, we received a call, do you remember that?" he asked me, I shook my head. "Well it was your sister and she…"

"I don't have a sister" I interrupted him.

"Ashley, seriously, what kind of game are you playing, is not funny, anyway, like I was saying she said that your parents had had an accident, we went to the hospital right away, your dad was still alive, and he asked you to take Cass to the hospital, so he could say good-bye to her, I went to pick her up, she was with Harry, and your dad spent the last night of his life with her, it was his last wish., and after being with her, he could go and rest" Danny finished the horrible story looking out of the window.

"They can't be death".

"Last year, around this time you got all weird as well, their first anniversary of death, but not like this, I thought you would be sad, and everything, but pretending that you don't know what happened, and that you don't have a sister is way too much".

"I'm not pretending, ok?" I said crying.

When he saw me like that, he rushed to me and hugged me tight.

I just couldn't stopped crying for more than an hour, both my parents were death.

When I stopped crying, and Cassandra started crying, Danny left me in the sofa, while he rushed upstairs.

I was way too exhausted, before he came back downstairs, I was already sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, it was blurry and I had a headache.

I went upstairs, and walked to my, I mean our room, Danny wasn't there, I went to the study, they gym room, and finally Cassandra's room.

"Hi." I whispered when I saw him playing with the girl on the floor.

"Hey." he said looking at me.

"Can you take me?" I asked him looking at the window.

"Where?" he asked confused.

"To the cemetery" he nodded and stood up.

"Take Cassie, while I go for my jacket." He said leaving the room.

I stared at the baby, I hadn't carried one in my life, but it can't be that hard, right?

I put my hands on her waist and lifted her.

For the first time I had a good look of her. She had pink and big cheeks, and she had freckles like Danny, and had blue eyes, like him.

If she was really mine she only had my hair colour, she even had it curly like Danny.

Good for her, she was pretty not like me.

"Ashley?"

"Coming!"

After parking the car, Danny put Cassie in the stroller, and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, I just nodded.

He stopped and looked to the ground.

"Here we are" he said.

I looked to where he was looking, and the first thing that caught my eye was my parents' names. I stared at them, trying to get it, to get they were dead.

A tear fell from my eye, and I turned around and started to walk toward the exit.

I could hear Danny coming after me, and calling me, but I didn't stop, I didn't want to be here any longer.

I went straight to the car and waited for Danny, he opened the car, and put Cassie in the car seat. I hadn't stopped crying, I just couldn't.

He parked the car in front of the house, but didn't get out, neither did I.

"Can I…" I said, my voice breaking. "Tell you something?" I asked him.

"Of course." he said looking at me. Cassie was sleeping in the back.

"I…don't know what is going on" I made a pause to look at him for a second. "Yesterday I told myself I was going to play along, so you wouldn't think I'm crazy, but you already noticed something is wrong with me." I dried my face and looked at Danny, in his eyes I could see caring, worry, wonder, but most of all love, and he was looking at me like he actually cared.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the park? I can ask Harry or Tom, or even Dougie if they can watch Cassie for a bit." he said half smiling. I nodded.

Dougie was more than happy to take care of her, so we took her to his house, and drove to the park.

"Ashley, tell me the truth, what is going on?" he asked me when we sat in a bench.

"I don't know, it's complicated to explain. I'm going to tell you something, but please don't think I'm crazy, please" I begged him.

"Never" he said taking my hand in his.

"I was, seventeen years old two nights ago, and then I woke up, yesterday, in your house, being five years older".

"What else?" he asked me kindly.

"And it freaked me out, because I…woke up naked next to you" I said blushing. "At first I thought I had slept with some random guy because I had been drinking that night, but then Tom called me by my name and… I don't know anything about my life now, I thought it was a dream" I started to cry.

"I don't think you're crazy, it doesn't makes sense, but I believe you" he said hugging me.

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

I looked at him in shock, because he said he loved me and because he believed me, I knew he was being honest, I just knew.

"Let's make a deal, you tell me more, when you're ready and I'll tell you about your life here, so you don't feel like this."

"Okay" I whispered. "Would you tell me now?"

"If you want to." I nodded.

"Well, I met you when I was twelve, you had just moved here to London, you used to lived in Manchester, your sister Christine was in my year, and I was waiting for my mum to pick me up when I saw her talking to another girl, I hadn't seen her before, and she was really pretty, I didn't know how it felt to like someone, but in that moment I felt it. I couldn't look away, I had fell in your spell" Danny said looking at my eyes. "You had your hair in ponytails, and you didn't have one teeth, it was quite funny." he said laughing at the memory.

"You liked me, from the first moment you saw me? I asked in disbelief

"From the very first moment." he said quite proud of it. "I was a loser in school, I had no friends, they mocked me for many things, including my freckles, and one day I was in a swing, and you sat in the other swing and you said 'Your freckles are lovely'" he laughed. "And since then we had been friends, even when you were two years younger than me." he made a pause to look at me, and smiled. "Three years later I joined McFly, you didn't talk to me for three weeks."

"Why?"

"You were so angry that I had 'left" you, but I never did, you had and always will be my number one, the other things are not as important as you." I smiled at that.

"When did we have our first kiss?" I asked him.

"Well, when you were twelve, you were playing truth or dare with some girls of your class, they dared you to kiss me, since I was the loser kid nobody wanted to kiss, and since we were friends you didn't mind, then you invited me to an ice cream as an apology for kissing me, but our first kiss, without dares and games, was when I was 17."

"You waited that long to…"

"Yes, five long years to ask you out and kiss you."

"Wow"

"I know, anyway, we were playing this game and the one that lose, would have to tell their biggest secret, and as you can guess I lost" he chuckled. "And my biggest secret was that I had had a crush on you since forever. And when I told you, you just stood up, I thought you were going to leave but you kissed me, and said that if you had lost you would have said the same thing, and I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Was I your first girlfriend?" I asked Danny, he had stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me the same way we had come from.

"No, when I got in McFly I was no longer a loser, and lots of girls wanted me but I ditched them at first. Do you remember I told you that you were mad at me for three weeks?" I nodded. "One week after that I found out you had got a boyfriend, I got so angry that I started to date a girl you didn't like at all, that made you angry for another month. You would killed me every time you had a boyfriend, and you had lots. I only had three girlfriends, I would tell you I was dating someone just to make you jealous, then you confessed it actually made you jealous even when you were dating someone, you had thirteen boyfriends."

"Really?" I said amazed. "Wow, I only had two boyfriend in my other life, if I can call it that."

We were in the car now, it had gotten dark awfully fast.

"Two months after we started to date I told you, almost all of the songs I had written were about you, and until now, you are still my inspiration." He said starting to drive. "I asked you to marry me on New year, and we got married four months later, your parents didn't like at me first because I was a musician but they actually love me like a son after a couple of months. You got pregnant by accident on my birthday, one year after our wedding. Everybody said you were going to have a boy, so we only thought of boy names. Cassie was born a month earlier and had to be in hospital for a week."

"Why did we name her Cassandra?"

"You loved it, I suggested because I was reading a book in the hospital and I liked it, Cassandra Daniela Jones, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, I couldn't believe she was mine, ours. We wanted to wait a couple of years before having kids, but when I saw her for the first time I didn't regret anything, I loved her already."

"I wish I could remember all that." I whispered.

"You know? When she was learning to talk, she called me danny first than daddy, it was funny" he said before getting out of the car to knock on Dougie's house, to pick up Cassie.

He opened the back door while Dougie was bringing her.

"Danny?"

"Yes, love?" he asked looking at me.

"Can I hold her while you drive home? It's two houses away, anyway"

"Sure" he said smiling and closing the door.

Dougie walked to where Danny was, and gave him a sleep Cassie, who got in the car and gave me Cassie.

I was going to make an effort to stop hurting Danny, I could tell he was really hurt because of what I told him.

"We made the biggest party ever for her first birthday" Danny said smiling, looking at us. "And another big one for her second birthday. We had a room full of presents, I never saw so many in my life." He said getting out of the car, and opening my door.

"At the beginning of the year, we decided to…" he stopped suddenly, walking inside the house.

"We what?" I asked him when he said nothing.

"Never mind, is not important" he smiled at me, taking Cassie in his arms. "I told you today the most important things of out lives, but if you want to know something else just ask" he said before going to Cassie's room, I went to my room and thought of every detail Danny had told me today.


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up the next morning feeling like new, I really rested last night. _

_And for the first time, Danny woke up before me. _

_I went to the bathroom, and had a hot and quick shower, I got dressed, and brushed my wet hair. I painted my nails blue, I couldn't stand them anymore._

_I walked out of my room, going to the kitchen, the shower made me hungry, but when I was halfway down, Cassie came to my mind. I sighed and headed upstairs. _

_I opened the door of her pink room and saw her sat in her crib, she had a stuff animal in her hands, it was a light green elephant._

'_If this is my life I have to an effort, haven't I?' I thought smiling at her._

_I grabbed her with my left arm and went downstairs. I put her in her chair to have her with me while I was going to make me breakfast._

_I took out the pan and when I stood up, I saw Danny behind me._

"_Arghh" I screamed, letting the pan slip from my hand. But Danny caught it in time. "Where did you come from?" I asked still breathing heavy. _

"_I was in the bathroom and heard you here, so I came." Danny said giving me the pan. "You don't need it though, I made you French toasts."_

"_Really? Thanks, I love them." I said putting the pan in its place. _

"_Here" he said putting a plate with three toasts in the table. _

"_I brought Cassie with me, couldn't left her upstairs by herself" I said taking my first bite. "They are really good Danny." _

"_Glad you like them." _

_Danny grabbed Cassie and sat in front of me, with the toddler in his lap. She still had the elephant in her little hands. _

"_You bought her this elephant when she was around eight months, is the only stuff animal we put in her crib." he said when he noticed I was looking at it. _

"_I had one like this one, just that it was blue and white, and my mum gave it to me when I was a baby." I said finishing the first toast. _

"_That's odd." Danny murmured._

"_What is odd?" I asked him._

"_You actually had one when you were a baby, your mother bought it for you, or that's what you said when you bought this one." Danny said pointing to the elephant in Cassie's hand. _

"_It is odd, indeed." _

_Normally I would eaten just two toast, but they were too delicious I ended up eating the three of them. _

"_They were delicious Danny, thank you." _

_We went to the living room, he put Cassie on the floor to play while we sat on the couch. I rested my head against his chest and he put his left arm around me. _

"_You know? I didn't really like McFly that much in my other life." I said looking up at him._

"_What?" he exclaimed. "How come my wife doesn't like my band?" he said astonished. _

"_I don't know, I liked some of your songs, and I don't know." _

"_Why did you tell me that?" _

"_I thought it was my turn to say some things about my life as I remember, and thought you should know about my likes…" he said nothing so I continued. "I guess there are not so many important things I have to tell you, or as important, I never got married or have a child in my other life, I was only seventeen."_

"_I know they are important to you, so tell me." _

"_Well, I didn't have sibling, it's strange to have a sister now, I was a spoiled girl, is not cool, so don't spoil her." I said referring to Cassie._

"_Ok, I won't." _

"_My parents got a divorce when I was around nine, they got married again when I was fifteen, my mother wouldn't control me that much anymore, so I started to go out, to parties, and they didn't even notice. I had few friends during high school, and only had two boyfriends, I only last two weeks with the first, and when I was sixteen this guy who was five years older than me asked me put, we broke up a month ago." _

"_Mummy" Cassie said walking toward us. I lifted her and put her in my laps, she rested her hear against my chest. _

_Danny smiled when she saw me with her, I didn't see him, though. _

"_When I was fourteen my aunt gave birth, and I was so traumatized I decided I would never have kids, that's why I never had sex, well, I can't say that now, can I?" I said smiling. "I had this crazy plan, graduate high school, maybe go to college, and sharing my life with seven cats, 3 dogs, 4 birds and 100 fish." _

_Danny laughed at it, making Cassie open her eyes. _

"_That's crazy" Danny said. _

"_I know. I never told anybody until now." _

_We laughed again at my crazy living plan, making Cassie a bit angry we didn't let her sleep._

"_Danny?" _

"_Yes, love?" _

"_Do you think I had like something in my brain, making me lose and replace my memories with other memories? Or I really lived what I remember and I ended up in another universe or something like that?" _

"_I wish I could know." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. _

"_I promise I'll make it work, I'll try to remember my life here, but if I can't, promise me you won't leave me? I'll make it work." _

"_How could I leave you Ashley? You are the love of my life, my best friend, the mother of my daughter, want more reason?"_

"_Thanks Danny" I said grabbing his right hand and kissing it._

_Cassie finally fell asleep, we liked being like so we stayed there for awhile, then Danny stood up and held Cassie in his arms, I followed him upstairs. _

_He put her in her crib and covered her with a pink blanket, and I put the elephant next to her._

_I smiled at Danny, who was smiling at me, he put his arm around my waist while we watched our little angel sleep._


End file.
